Energy Drain
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Guardians befriend a new girl and the Renegades are up to their old tricks again. Read on! Done as a request, so please no flames.


**This story is a gift for G1Bumblebeegirl101 and her little sister who's having a birthday today. Here you go, Amigas! Enjoy!**

**The Gobots belong to Hanna-Barbera and Alice belongs to G1Bumblebeegirl101. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Energy Drain**

Leader-1 walked through the ship to the back part of the ship that was being repaired after a fight with the Renegades and came up to Scooter. "How's it going, Scooter?" he asked him.

The smaller Gobot jumped at the question, but then calmed down. "Whew! You scared me, Leader-1!" he said, but then smiled. "But, good news! Repairs are almost completed!"

"That is good news," said Leader-1. "I'll let you continue repairs. Turbo should be back with Nick and AJ soon."

Soon, Leader-1 was watching the computers for signs of Renegades when something came up on the radar, but when he brought it up on-screen, he saw it was just a curious young girl. Seeing her come into the ship, he immediately moved towards the docking bay where she was just coming in.

Alice had been out for a walk to try and calm herself down, but she was still a nervous wreck about have to speak before an auditorium of people in two days. The class had to present their school projects of making the town a better place to live for approval from the audience and town leaders. It was hoped that the town leaders would take the projects into consideration and perhaps utilize them without using taxpayer's money. But Alice was scared to speak in front of many people. In a group, she was fine, but before hundreds of people, she was absolutely terrified.

She then looked up and saw a very strange vehicle standing ahead of her path. It looked like a house on thin legs and a ramp was extended from the door to the ground. Curious, she climbed up the ramp, wondering who was inside or if it was just for show.

Once she got inside, she looked around and saw the futuristic interior. "Wow!" she said aloud. "This is so cool! And so advanced. I wonder what this is."

"It's the command center," said a deep voice and the teen turned with a gasp to see a tall, whit robot behind her, looking like he had parts of a plane attached to him. Alice screamed and went to run, but the robot was currently faster than she was. She was backed up under a console and curled up fearfully with the robot standing in front of her, blocking her from an escape route. She whimpered as she hid from him.

Leader-1 kneeled down to see the girl better and reached a hand out to her, but she pressed herself back fearfully. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," he said to her, reaching down and getting a firm, but gentle, hold under her arms and pulling her out. Alice squirmed, but he didn't let her go. "Easy now, calm down," he said, gently placing her on the table nearby.

She looked up at him. "W-who, w-what?" she tried to form a sentence but her voice froze.

"I am Leader-1, leader of the Guardian Gobots," he said to her.

"Guardian? Gobots?" asked Alice.

"Yes, we fight against the Renegades, who look for nothing than to conquer Earth and Gobotron."

The young teenager was a bit calmer now as she listened to Leader-1. "So, you guys guard Earth from your enemies?" she asked.

"Yes," he said before he gently picked her up and placed her on his right shoulder before he started walking back to where Scooter was finishing repairs. "Our ship was damaged in the last Renegade attack and so we're fixing it to get the Energy Crystal to a far planet for safe-keeping. We have strong allies there who have agreed to keep the Energy Crystal safe."

"Sounds really powerful," Alice commented as they passed a cylinder-shaped container that contained a brightly-glowing piece of crystal that was rather small, small enough to fit in her hand. "Is that the Energy Crystal? It doesn't look very powerful."

Leader-1 chuckled. "Don't let its size fool you. It is very powerful. It could provide enough electric power for Earth for many years," he said.

"Wow," said Alice as she saw two other Guardians come over, which Leader-1 introduced as Turbo and Scooter, who Alice liked right away.

Little did they know the Renegades were up to their old tricks.

* * *

Cy-Kill cackled madly as he looked over the plans and watched as Crasher and Cop-Tur set up the scenery for a bank robbery. "With the Guardian fools stopping a false robbery, I'll steal the Energy Crystal from them and use it to finish them off for good," he cackled to himself.

"Cy-Kill, we're ready to begin," said Crasher.

"Excellent!" said the Renegade leader, who was pleased. "Begin."

Scooter picked up the emergency call on their frequency. "Leader-1! The Renegades are robbing the bank!" he said in a panic.

Leader-1 gently placed Alice down. "You better get home, Alice. The Renegades are very dangerous," he said to her.

The teen nodded. "Okay," she said. "Be careful."

"You too," said Turbo as the three headed out and Alice immediately headed out for her home, but was ambushed by Crasher.

"Ah, you're the one Cy-Kill can use against the Guardians, knowing how they can't stand to see one of their friends hurt," the female Renegade laughed as she flew back to the Rouge Star with Alice in her grasp, although the girl struggled.

"Put me down, you reject!" Alice demanded, but that only made the Renegade chuckle evilly as they soon made it to the Rouge Star and Crasher gave the girl to Cy-Kill.

"This human is one of the Guardian's new friends," she said to him.

"Let me go!" the teen squirmed in Cy-Kill's grasp.

"Now why would I do that when you are part of the plan to take down the Guardians?" asked Cy-Kill a bit sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice.

"We know the Guardians have the Energy Crystal. You will steal it from them for us."

"No way! You think I'm dumb?" she said. There was no way she was going to help the Renegades.

"Then perhaps you'd like to see your family suffer."

That made Alice stop short. "What do you mean?" she now asked, fear in her voice.

Cy-Kill chuckled evilly. "You steal the Energy Crystal for me and I will let your family live. But if you don't, I will make you watch them suffer miserably," he said.

Alice was now afraid. She didn't want to help the Renegades, but she didn't want her family hurt. She realized she didn't have much choice. "Alright," she said, sighing sadly. "I'll do it, but you have to promise to leave my family alone."

"Deliver the Crystal and I will," said Cy-Kill with a sinister grin.

Once Crasher and Cop-Tur led Alice to the hatch that lead outside, they pushed her out and she landed a bit hard, but was alright and immediately ran for the woods, trying to think about what to do. She was very smart, she had to think of a way to trick the Renegades and keep her family safe.

Something caught her eye and she stopped for a minute and when she saw what it was, an idea came to her and she knew what to do.

* * *

The Guardians were visiting with Matt, Nick, and AJ when the alarm rang out that the Renegades were on the attack and the Guardians immediately headed out.

"What are those blasted Renegades up to now?" asked Turbo.

"Nothing good, I'll bet," said Leader-1.

"When is anything the Renegades do good?" asked Scooter.

"There they are!" said Turbo as the Renegades opened fire at the Guardians and the Guardians returned fire, until they saw Alice was in Cy-Kill's grasp and landed.

"Ah, Guardians," said Cy-Kill. "Just like the fools you are to fall for the false robbery and now for this. Stand down, or I try the new Energy Beam on the girl."

"Let her go, Cy-Kill!" said Scooter. "She hasn't done anything."

"On the contrary, she has done a lot," said the Renegade leader. "Did she tell you that she helped me to finish you all? Oh, yes. She stole the Crystal and gave it to me to keep her family safe."

"What?!" asked Turbo, shock on his face.

"Alice would never do that!" said Leader-1.

"Oh, but she did and here is the result," said Cy-Kill, gesturing to the Energy Beam device. "And now, you shall all witness the fruit of my plan!"

Leader-1 suddenly aimed a blaster beam at Cy-Kill, making the Renegade drop Alice and a small, red truck caught her in time and drove over to the other Guardians and transformed once Alice jumped out. It was Small Foot and she stood by Turbo as Cy-Kill growled at them.

"We've lost our hostage, but no matter. We still have the Crystal. Turn the Energy Beam on!" he commanded and Crasher did as she was told, but then something strange happened. The device powered up for a moment and then shut down. "What is going on?" asked Cy-Kill.

"The machine has no power!" said Cop-Tur.

"But the Crystal is in place!" said Crasher. "How can it not work?"

Leader-1 and the Guardians suddenly all started laughing and Alice laughed too. "Because you Renegades can't tell the real deal from a fake!" said Alice.

"WHAT!?" Cy-Kill roared and then realized it. "We've been tricked out of our victory! Renegades, retreat!"

Crasher and Cop-Tur followed their leader as the four Guardians destroyed the Energy Beam machine and Alice pulled the real Energy Crystal from her pocket and gave it to Leader-1. "Thanks for going along with my plan," she said. "I didn't think it would work."

"Lucky for us, the Renegades will believe anything has power because they're so power hungry," said Small Foot.

That made everyone laugh.

Later on, Alice stood outside, chatting with Small Foot and telling her about her family and about her school. "And we have to present our school projects in front of a whole auditorium full of people and I'm so scared about it," she said.

"Why are you so scared to talk to people?" asked Small Foot.

"It's not talking to them I'm scared of, it's just that there will be so many of them and all will have their eyes focused on me and I'm scared to talk in front of all of them. But I really want to present my project as well."

Small Foot fell into deep thought and then had an idea. "How do you get over other fears you have?" she asked.

Alice gave the female Guardian a funny look, but answered her. "Well, I think of other things," she said. "Things I like."

"Okay, well, you said you have to talk in front of a lot of people. Like a ringmaster would at a circus," said Small Foot. "Nick and AJ took me to one of those and many people in the audience had their faces painted like tigers, elephants, and such. Why not pretend the people are circus animals and you're the animal tamer?"

Alice gave that some thought and it actually sounded really good. "That sounds great!" she said. "Thanks, Small Foot!"

* * *

The next day, Alice came over to the Guardian's command center and raced inside. "Guys!" she called out.

Leader-1 and Small Foot turned to see her come in. "Hello, Alice," said Leader-1.

"Hi, Alice!" said Small Foot. "How did the presentation go?"

Alice took a moment to catch her breath. "It was great!" she said. "I took your suggestion, Small Foot, and my project was among to five projects picked to help the town be a better place. I even got an A+!"

"What was your project about?" asked Leader-1.

"Believe it or not, it was on using cleaner energy and using the energy we have wisely," said Alice. "And best of all, there was no Renegades in it!"

That made everyone laugh. "Hopefully, there will be no more Renegades trying to steal the Energy Crystal," said Scooter.

"They won't be able to get their hands on it," said the teenager confidently.

"Why do you say that, Alice?" asked Turbo.

Alice giggled. "Because when I gave Cy-Kill the fake crystal, he had no idea Leader-1 and I filled the Rouge Star with several more fake crystals. Cy-Kill will be so sick of seeing all the fake crystals, he won't bother going for the real one again and also he'll be forever getting all the fake crystals off his ship because we filled every corner of it with those crystals," she said.

That made the laughter ring throughout the Command Center as the Guardians were certain they wouldn't hear from the Renegades in a long while. As for the Renegades, they were indeed forever in trying to clear out every last fake crystal off their ship and they still didn't get them all, which gave Cy-Kill a Gobotron-sized headache that drained his energy for a long time.

* * *

**Please leave a review and wish G1Bumblebeegirl101's little sister a happy birthday too! Absolutely no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
